


The Five Times Isaac Recorded Malia Vs. The One Time She Recorded Him

by allnura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, F/M, Marriage, POV Third Person, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, background stira, bisexual!malia, human!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: Really just the important parts of Isaac & Malia’s relationship





	The Five Times Isaac Recorded Malia Vs. The One Time She Recorded Him

1\. The first time Isaac recorded Malia was on October 8th, 2010; their first date. She had asked him out rather easily, simply telling him to pick her up at eight and to dress nice, and she had taken him to a quaint restaurant on the border of Beacon Hills. Malia's cousin Derek worked there, so she said she'd make them give her the meal for free, which was good because Isaac had no idea if he was supposed to pay or not. Isaac had been pining over her for almost a year, but he was too afraid to ask her out himself. He thanked the gods for giving Malia enough balls to do it herself. 

'Yeah, and then Lydia told me that women were expected to wear heels all the time. I mean, can you imagine? Me, wearing heels when hiking? Pfft." Malia laughed shamelessly, pulling Isaac from his thoughts. Her smile was wide and bright, and he couldn't help but smile in response. 

‘Oh, my god, and guess what else. She told me that some people don't know how to properly take care of them selves. That they have to call some weird three digit number to come help them.' Malia laughed even harder at that, and in just a second, the diet coke that she drank earlier came squirting out of her nose. This made her laugh even harder, which caused the liquid to shoot out at an even faster velocity. 

Isaac, who watched this happen with horror, wasn't quite sure what to do. She got it all over the front of herself and all over the pancakes she ordered, and she was still laughing. Should he help clean up with a napkin? Should he ask a waitress to come help? He had to admit this was a pretty funny situation, but calling over a waitress to help clean up his date's mess would surely embarrass both him and her. So, he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He grabbed his phone, opened the camera app, and hit 'record'. He knew Lydia would love seeing her best friend shooting her drink everywhere. 

Later, after they cleaned up the mess and left, he sent the video to Lydia. She ended up loving it, and laughing so hard that she spilt the milk she was drinking all over herself.

 

2\. The second time Isaac recorded her was on December 21st, 2010; after their first time. Malia had wanted to have sex quite a lot earlier, but Isaac wanted to wait. He hadn't had anyone in his life be that close to him before, except his dad, and his dad only was so he could burn cigarette holes into Isaac's chest. After explaining to her why he wanted to wait, she nodded, and told him that she would wait for as long as he wanted so he could be comfortable. She didn't want to rush him into things if there was a chance he might regret it. 

'That was so much fun!' Malia exclaimed, eagerly jumping up the steps to her front door. Isaac only nodded in response, his thoughts consumed. Malia must have picked up on his nervous energy, because she furrowed her brows together tightly and gave him a once-over. 

‘What's wrong?" Malia asked, concern dripping from her voice. He was reeking with anxiety, and Mala instantly feared the worst. Did he want to break up with her? Did he like someone else? Malia already had to go through a heartbreaking split with Stiles before, who simply told her that he was in love with Kira, breaking their relationship and Malia's heart with only a few words. 

‘Um.' Isaac blinked, nervously swallowing, his palms sweaty as he wiped them down the front of his jeans. 'Malia, I...I want to, you know, do things with you...?' 

Malia crinkeld her nose, confusion settling a cross her face. 'What?" She asked. 

'I want to sleep with you. You know, have sex and stuff.' He awkwardly shuffled foot to foot, watching Malia's reaction carefully. 

‘Oh. Okay.' Malia said simply, smiling widely. She slowly laced her fingers with Isaac's, helping to calm his nerves, and lead him up to her bedroom. 

After an eventful few hours, the two were completely worn out. Malia fell asleep almost instantly after, leaving Isaac to stare lovingly at her sleeping face, twirling her hair around with his fingers. She looked so peaceful lying there, her lips slightly parted as her chest rose and fell while the air came and went from her lungs. So looked so beautiful, in fact, that Isaac couldn't help himself from grabbing his phone from his discarded pants on the ground, and recording her for a few seconds. This night had meant so much more to him then he'd care to admit, and as he wrapped his arm's around Malila, he knew that he was in love. 

3\. The third time he recorded her was on June 9th, 2011; their first 'I love you's'. Malia had invited him over for a movie night, and Isaac happily complied. They were going to stay up all night watching romantic comedies, as the look of horror on Lydia's face when Malia told her she didn't really like romantic movies had her shook to the core. She chose to watch 'Love Actually' first, as she had a mini crush on Keira Knightlely that she developed after a previous movie night featuring Pirates of the Caribbean.

'I don't understand why she can't just take her top off to get him to have sex with her.' Malia muttered under her breath, shaking her head lightly at the ridiculousness. Isaac laughed next to her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

'You just want to see Keira Knightley naked, you filthy bisexual.' He joked, shoving some more popcorn into his mouth.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Malia replied innocently. Isaac raised his eyebrows at her, the arousal she was feeling clearly evident. 

'Whatever you say, Keira's wife.' He teased, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She grinned at him, and poked him roughly in the side as she laned her head against his shoulder.

'That's what you get.' Malia said after a quiet 'ow' escaped Isaac's lips.

Isaac smiled, and tited his head to kiss her forehead. 'God, I love you.' He whispered.

All was still after those three words left his mouth, and he instantly froze, realizing what he had just said. Malia slowly pulled away from him, her brown eyes wide.

'You...love me?' She repeated quietly. The movie faded off into the background, both of their focuses strictly on each other.

'Uh, I mean, uh...I don't know, maybe? I think so? I mean I definetly don't not love you. So, I guess I sort of do?' Isaac rambled on, uncertainty clear is his voice.

Malia silenced him with a soft, sweet kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, and when Malia pulled away, she whispered 'I love you too, Isaac.' 

'You do?' His smile was so bright, Malia was sure it could pass as the sun. She nodded in response, her own smile just as wide as his.

'Okay, I need you to say it again, only slower.' Isaac quipped, his phone suddenly in his hand, his finger just having left the 'record' button. 

'Oh my god. Give me that.' Malia reached for it, and the rest of the night was full of barely watched romantic comedies, spilled popcorn, and many kisses pressed against each other's lips on her living room couch. 

4\. The forth time Isaac recorded her was on October 12th, 2012; and it was a complete and utter accident. They had both taken two weeks off to celebrate their two year anniversary, and they were driving back from their vacation in Florida. It was fun trip, they went to Disneyworld and Isaac threw up all down his shirt on the teacup ride, Malia stole a robe from the hotel they were staying in, and right before they left they ate at a fancy restaurant that Allison had recommend them. They both had a wonderful time, until the end. The waitress at the restaurant they ate at flirted with Isaac very openly, and Malia snapped. She looked like she was going to tear out her jugular with her teeth, so Isaac quickly intervened and told her that it wasn’t a big deal. This however, was the wrong thing to say, as it left the waitress smirking and Malia storming off to the car. Now, they’ve been on the road for four hours, and the only words exchanged between them were ‘Change the CD’ and ‘Do you need to go to the bathroom?’

Isaac nervously side-eyed her, trying to catch a hint of any emotion on her face. Her lips were pursed tightly and she hadn’t once taken her eyes off the road; the silence that filled the car was killing him. He had expected her to be mad at him, or sad, even, but so far she had just been quiet and still. 

‘Isaac?’ Malia said suddenly, the silence surrounding them rippling. 

‘Yes?’ Isaac responded cautiously. He didn’t want to accidentally say the wrong thing and piss her off.

‘Will you move in with me?’ She breathed, uncertainty washing over her face as her eyes flicked to see his reaction in the rear-view mirror.

Isaac paused. What? Had he heard her right?

‘You want me to move in with you? Like, all of my stuff...in your house?’ He asked, confusion dripping from his voice.

‘Well, yes. That’s literally the definition of moving in.’ She laughed.

Isaac blushed, a small smile creeping up his lips. ‘Yes, Malia. I would love to move in with you.’

Malia let out a breath of relief she hadn’t know she had been holding. She slid one of her hands off the steering wheel, eagerly wanting to hold Isaac’s hand. She found it, and they intertwined their fingers together, not letting go until they arrived home.

It wasn’t until much later, when Isaac and Malia were cuddling together in bed after their trip, that Isaac realized he had accidentally recorded the whole event from his back pocket.

 

5\. The fifth time Isaac recorded Malia was on March 3rd, 2013, and it was completely and utterly on purpose. He even used a proper camera this time. It was hidden under a napkin on the table next to theirs; he was taking Malia out to a lovely restaurant this evening. He planned the whole thing out with Lydia, Allison, and Scott; First, she was going to come home from work, where she would be surprised by a trail of rose petals leading her to their bedroom, then she would find a beautiful red dress that Lydia picked out laying on their bed, a note simply reading ‘Be ready by 7. There will be someone here to pick you up.’ Allison was the one who suggested a limousine, telling Isaac about how when Lydia proposed she had sent Allison in a limo. The limo driver would drop her off in front of the highest-end restaurant that Isaac could find in the area. From there, he’d eventually ask her a simple question.

‘Malia.’ He nervously said after they received their dessert. Malia was hungrily biting into her peach pie; god, he loved her so much.

‘Malia.’ He stated a bit louder, causing her to look up, a smile on her face.

‘I love you. More than anything in the world.” He started, his heart beating a mile a minute. ‘And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, and I want to die with you. I want to wake up in the morning and look at your beautiful face everyday for the rest of my life.’ 

Hurriedly, he shuffled out of his chair, and kneeled, grabbing the ring from his tuxedo pocket.

‘Will you, Malia Elizabeth Tate, marry me?’ As soon as the words left his mouth, he was engulfed in a hug, honey brown hair hitting him in the face.

‘Yes! A hundred times yes!’ Malia exclaimed, pulling away from the hug to kiss him roughly on the mouth, causing them to both tumble to the floor.

Their wedding was absolutely perfect. It was simple, and small, and they had it in a small clearing in the forest in Beacon Hills. Lydia was Malia’s maid of honor, and Allison, Kira, Hayden, and Cora were all her bridesmaids. Malia had been indifferent about the color of the wedding, but after a lot of persisting from Lydia, she decided on forest green and creamy white, and the girls all wore pretty dresses in those shades. Scott ended up being Isaac’s best man, and he made a heartwarming toast that made Isaac cry. It was perfect. Everything was so perfect.

Isaac watched the proposal recording later that night with Malia, and they both slept peacefully, that video in their dreams.

+1

‘Malia, why are you recording me?’ Isaac asked suspiciously, peering at her from the safety of the kitchen door. ‘Are you going to throw pie at me again?’

‘Isaac, sit down.’ Malia ordered seriously, the smile on her face peeking through. He obliged, sliding into a dining room chair nervously.

‘You’ve recorded all of the big events in our relationship, and I love you for that. There’s nothing I enjoy more than watching those videos over. And I know our baby will love to watch them over someday too.’ 

Malia smiled, soaking in Isaac’s look of shock.

‘O-oh my god! We’re having a baby?’ He stuttered, eyes wide. 

‘Yes. I’m pregnant.’ She replied. Isaac practically lept out of his chair, and engulfed her in a tight hug. He was crying now, and so was she, their tears of joy dropping onto each other’s necks.

‘I’m gonna be a dad!’ Isaac exclaimed ecstatically, utter joy filling the air. 

‘Yes you are. You’re going to be the most amazing dad in the entire world.’


End file.
